


A Dare To Deliver

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Pokemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Dare To Deliver

Kayla-Red

Josie-light purple 2

 

Ashley: Josie  
Raphael: Kayla  
Mikey: Kayla  
Dawn: Kayla  
Leonardo: Josie  
Donatello: Josie  
Shredder: Josie  
April: Kayla  
Foot clan soldiers: Josie and Kayla  
Casey: Josie  
Regina Hood: Josie  
Dana: Kayla 

 

Setting: 2003 season 1 episode 1 and Pokemon season 10 , episode 1

 

Regina was looking for Casey when she saw him out of the corner of her eye talking to a red banded turtle.  
Casey looked at Raph and spoke. “ Yo, Raph. Ya know I’ve met a new girl that’s in town. She is really awesome and useful with a bow and arrow.” Casey stood there and waited for Raph to speak.

Ashley was walking slowly up to the pokemon center in the town they were in. She opened the doors determinate to beat the gym master. She waited for Dawn to catch up. 

Dana was watching a guy talking to a red masked turtle. She also saw a girl there too.  
“Oh really bro? Is she hot? Sounds like a winner to me,” Raph cockily said to him.

Dawn ran and caught up to Ashley.  
“Hey Ashley are you ready for your gym battle?”

Leonardo was walking around the sewers looking for Raph. 

Donatello was watching the screens, hoping for a sign of him. Since this was a bad time for him to be out at night, especially since they were on mating season.

Regina ran backwards into a dumpster. She was now in shock from seeing a mutant turtle.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Casey fled afraid of the cops showing up.

Ashley nodded and walked inside the door. “ You know I am.” She smiled. She entered the gym double doors and looked for the gym leader. All of a sudden a flash of white light appeared and they were in a strange world in front of them. “ UM.., Dawn , I don’t think we’re in pallet town anymore?!” She stated. 

Dana walked away from them when she fell into an open manhole cover and she was falling. She closed her eyes bracing for impact.  
Raph walked up to her smirking.  
“Hey baby it’s alright. I don’t bite. Much,” he purred seductively to her.

Dawn nodded as she looked around.  
“It’s looks like we’re in some kind of gigantic city.”  
Mikey was jumping rooftops and soon spotted two girls down below that didn’t look like the people of their world.

Leonardo saw a girl falling and caught her just in time. “ You alright miss?” He asked her.  
Donatello spotted the same two girls as Mikey on one of his cameras in the lair. “ Mikey, Bring them in here.” He purred threw his shell cell. 

Regina was now stuck in the dumpster and couldn’t get free. “ Would you .. um help me out of her , please?” She asked Raph.

Ashley looked towards Dawn and nervously smiled . “ Where in the blue blazes are we?” Ashley asked Dawn. 

Dana looked up at him and squeaked nodding.  
“U-Uh thanks f-for saving me. C-Could you l-let me go now?” she stammered.  
Raph nodded and helped her out of the dumpster gazing into her eyes lustfully.  
“You’re so beautiful.”

Dawn shrugged.  
“How the hell would I know?”  
“You got it big bro,” Mikey said to Donnie on his shell cell. He hung up and jumped down in front of them smirking.  
“You two babes are coming with me,” he purred huskily to them.

Leo held onto her tighter and raced back to the lair. He smirked as he locked her in his room and left to go and check on Donnie.  
Donnie was staring at the screen and watching Mikey’s every move. “ That’s it bring them here.” He said to himself.  
Regina looked at the red masked turtle and turned her face away blushing. No one had ever made her blush before.  
Ashley got furiously mad.” Over my pokedex you will!” She called out Arceus to attack.  
Ashley looked over to Dawn to back her up. 

Dana banged on the door repeatedly.  
“Let me out of here!” she yelled.  
Raph smirked picking her up taking her back to the lair. He brought her to his room locking the door.  
Dawn was pissed off now.  
“Mew come on out!” she yelled. In no time at all Mew was out and ready to attack.  
Mikey stood there frozen in fear with his masked eyes as wide as saucers and screamed like a girl and ran away.

Leonardo heard Donnie and ran over to the screen. “ Are those girls from pokemon? Is that Ashley and Dawn?” He asked Donnie.  
Donnie smirked and then frowned while growling. “ No, Mikey you idiot! If you want things done , you must do them yourself.” With that he left the lair.  
Regina back up in fear until she hit his bed.” You must stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” She warned him.  
Ashley laughed as she saw Mikey ran away.  
Casey ran into april’s apartment and found her. “ April, there’s somethin’ wrong with the turtles . They’ve gone mad or somethin’.” He told her. 

Dana sighed and sat down on the bed crying.  
Raph pinned her down on his bed stroking her cheek.  
“You could never hurt me babe,” he cooed to her.  
Dawn laughed as well as she called back Mew and walked away.  
“Let’s go find somewhere to stay and find out where we are.”  
Mikey soon saw Donnie and he looked away from him.  
April sighed facepalming herself.  
“There on their mating season you idiot! They are hormonally out of whack right now and all they can think about is mating with a girl!”

Leo went back to his room and opened the door slowly. “ Hi, there. What’s your name?” He purred.  
Donnie glared at Mikey and grabbed both Dawn and Ashley.” Let us go!” Screamed Ashley.  
Regina pulled out a knife and cut his arm trying to get free of his grasp.  
Ashley screamed loudly.  
Casey facepalmed himself too.

Dana blushed looking away from him.  
“D-Dana.”  
Raph growled in pain and took away all of her knives and weapons he could find on her person. He cleaned the cut stitched it up and bandaged it smashing his lips to hers.  
Dawn struggled.  
“Let me go you creep!”  
Mikey followed him back to the lair.  
April rolled her eyes at him.

Leo smiled darkly. He raced over to her and pinned her down.  
Donnie took Dawn and left Ashley alone in Mikey’s room.  
Ashley panicked , but kept calm. She then heard footsteps.  
Regina tried hitting him, but it didn’t work.” You monster!” She growled. 

Dana struggled underneath him trying to kick him off of her.  
“Let me go you freak!”  
Raph growled and started to make hickies on her neck pinning her down again on his bed.  
Dawn struggled still.  
“Let me go!”  
Mikey opened up his door and smirked walking over to her.  
“Hey baby.”

Leo started to kiss her roughly and passionately.  
Donnie threw Dawn gently on his bed.  
Ashley back up to a wall and was now trapped.  
Regina moaned a little. 

Dana moaned not kissing him back.  
Dawn squeaked.  
Raph made hickies on her shoulders.  
Mikey grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers in a bruising fierce kiss.

Leo kissed with more force.  
Donnie smirked and smashed his lips onto hers.  
Ashley pushed against his plastron and tried getting free.  
Regina moaned louder.  
“ What are you doing to me ?” She asked not having seen or heard of what he was doing before. 

Dana whimpered as her lips started to become bruised and blue.  
Dawn moaned biting his lips to get him to stop kissing her.  
Raph looked at her.  
“It’s mating season baby and I want you as my mate.”  
Mikey growled pinning her down on his bed making hickies on her neck.

Casey left April’s apartment and raced to the turtles lair,hoping he could save his friend , Regina before it was too late.  
Leo moved down to her neck making hickies.  
Donnie screamed in pain. “ What was that for?”  
Regina blushed and started to speak…  
Ashley moaned and screamed. 

Dana moaned in pleasure.  
“Please stop. Why’re you doing this?”  
Dawn glared up at him.  
“Because I don’t want you kissing me you jerk!”  
Raph sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
Mikey made hickies on her shoulders covering her mouth.

Leo smirked at Dana. “ Because you're my mate.”  
Donnie smashed his lips harder onto hers.  
Regina moaned louder.  
Ashley moaned and squirmed.

“No! I am not your mate! Bite me!” Dana shouted at him.  
Dawn moaned still not kissing him back.  
Raph switched nipples.  
Mikey sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

Leo bit her bud and sucked it.  
Donnie bit her lip and slid his tongue inside.  
Regina bit his shoulder playfully.  
Ashley punched him in the face.

Dana moaned in pleasure.  
“I didn’t literally mean bite me you idiot!”  
Dawn moaned French kissing him.  
Raph churred sucking and kissing her stomach.  
Mikey growled and yelped rubbing his face.  
“You’re in for it now!” And with that he bit her neck marking her as his mate. 

Leo smirked against her skin and sucked harder.  
Donnie then moved to her chest.  
Regina moaned and painted.  
Ashley yelped in pain.

Dana mewed.  
Dawn whimpered.  
Raph made hickies on her thighs.  
Mikey lapped up the blood that seeped out of the wound.

Leo then moved to her stomach.  
Donnie grinded against her.  
Regina smirked , while kissing his shoulders.  
Ashley moaned. 

Dana whimpered pushing him off of her.  
Dawn squeaked trying to get him off of her.  
Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
Mikey switched nipples.

Leo growled lowly.  
Donnie grinded harder.  
Regina moaned and whimpered.  
Ashley slapped his forehead hard.

Dana looked away from him crying.  
Dawn moaned.  
Raph fingered her.  
Mikey groaned sucking and kissing her stomach pinning her down onto his bed.

Leo narrowed his eyes growling with authority.  
Donnie then kissed her downstairs.  
Regina smirked while grinding against his finger.  
Ashley screamed and clawed his face with fingernails. 

Dana sobbed.  
Dawn moaned.  
Raph churred rubbing along her inner walls.  
Mikey smirked and growled in pleasure.  
“Keep doing that babe. I like it when my mate is rough.”

Leo continued to bit , suck and lick her chest.  
Donnie smirked against her skin.  
Regina grinded harder.  
Ashley stopped and bit his shoulder. 

Dana mewed.  
Dawn groaned.  
Raph massaged her g spot.  
Mikey churred and chirped.

Leo grinded against her.  
Donnie growled and purred.  
Regina started to say his name.  
Ashley motioned for him to kiss her downstairs.

Dana squeaked.  
Dawn looked at him giggling.  
Raph smirked lapping along her lining.  
Mikey smirked and sucked on her clit.

Leo smirked while taking off her skirt.  
Donnie smirked and grinded against her.  
Regina grinded against him.  
Ashley moaned and grinded against him. 

Dana blushed pushing him away from her.  
“Please stop!”  
Dawn moaned.  
Raph churred lapping at her g spot.  
Mikey churred fingering her.

Leo shook his head no and smirked.  
Donnie smirked and went harder.  
Regina moaned louder.  
Ashley whimpered.

Dana blushed looking away from him.  
Dawn mewed.  
Raph rammed his dick into her really fast.  
Mikey rubbed along her walls.

Leo inserted his finger inside of her pumping up and down.  
Donnie then inserted his member inside of her.  
Regina grabbed his thighs.  
Ashley moaned and then arched her back.

Dana whimpered.  
Dawn screamed in pain tears pouring down her cheeks.  
Raph slammed into her harder and faster.  
Mikey massaged her g spot.

Leo then moved his finger faster.  
Donnie waited for her to adjust to him.  
Regina matched his movements.  
Ashley mewed.

Dana moaned.  
Dawn moaned in pleasure.  
Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
Mikey shoved his dick into her thrusting faster.

Leo smirked with lust in his eyes and went faster.  
Donnie then slammed into her.  
Regina french kissed Raph and then bit his shoulder.  
Ashley moaned.

Dana mewed gripping his shoulders.  
Dawn whimpered arching her back.  
Raph went deeper into her.  
Mikey rammed into her harder and faster.

Leo rammed into her.  
Donnie went faster until he came inside of her.  
Regina lapped up his blood around the bite mark.  
Ashley gripped his hips.

Dana moaned and came.  
Dawn came moaning.  
Raph hit her g spot.  
Mikey gripped her hips bucking into her.


End file.
